The UAB Obesity Health Disparities Research Center (OHDRC) seeks to reduce the disparities in obesity between African Americans and Whites in the state of Alabama by addressing the drivers of obesity across the lifespan, and develop evidence-based strategies to ameliorate these disparities in our state, which, in turn, can serve as a regional and national model, especially for low-resource settings. The proposed UAB OHDRC coordination and management builds on the infrastructure and successes of our former COE P60 and our soon- to-be-ending Mid-South TCC. In order to establish an efficient, integrated, and successful OHDRC center of excellence, the Administrative Core will: 1) Allocate and manage personnel and the financial accounts related to OHDRC activities, provide fiscal oversight of all projects and cores, and implement processes for use of shared resources; 2) Oversee and monitor all internal communication between OHDRC personnel, investigators and UAB administration and external communication with the community, other stakeholders and the NIMHD; 3) Develop and implement the Common Data Elements and Measurement Shared Resource to be used across OHDRC research and pilot projects; 4) Provide career enhancement activities to educate early stage investigators interested in conducting obesity-related health disparities research, with an emphasis on underrepresented minorities; and 5) Evaluate the impact and effectiveness of the overall OHDRC, its Cores and its research projects l and coordinated The OHDRC will be governed by an Executive Committee of MPIs and Core Leaders. The Executive Committee will 1) establish policies and operating procedures; 2) be responsible for program development, including oversight of cores; 3) oversee the Center?s internal evaluation process, including ongoing assessment of whether the goals of the OHDRC are being met; 4) develop strategies for improvement; 5) interface with the external advisory groups; and 6) make programmatic decisions. A Community Advisory Board (CAB) will provide guidance to the OHDRC and serve as a link with the community. Core Leaders will be responsible for the day- to-day management and progress of their cores. In addition, a Steering Committee will be formed to provide overall oversight and evaluation of the work of the OHDRC and ensure that it is achieving its goals. We have strong commitment and support of our institution in the form of financial and other resources to ensure the success of the OHDRC. Also, we have strong support of Alabama communities as well as HBCUs in our State.